Long Flight
by turtlechick
Summary: Tenten is usually alone on her long flights for work until one trip she receives an unexpected visitor. NejiTen Oneshot AU


Long Flight

By: Turtlechick

I was on my way to yet another conference for my job. I enjoyed my job but it entailed a lot of traveling. Which meant tons of first class flights alone. Sure first class was nice with the comfortable seating and good food but I enjoyed people and my flights were always lonely.

"Excuse me Miss Tenten?" It was one of the flight attendants.

"Yes?"

"Well you see some how there was a mistake with the amount of tickets given on this flight and we seem to have one extra person with no other seats would you mind if he flew with you for the remainder of the trip?" She looked nervous after her short speech.

"Oh of course." I said with a small smile.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you so much I'll bring him in." She left and returned after a few minutes with a tall man with long dark hair.

I gave him a quick examination before he sat down. He was muscular, very handsome but didn't show much emotion on his face and had the most peculiar eyes. They were a faint purple color, almost lavender, and he had no visible pupil. He sat down and I tried to start a conversation.

"Hello my name is Tenten." I put out a hand meaning for him to shake it.

He didn't even notice it and took out his laptop and began to type very rapidly on it.

"Well fine then." I was sort of wishing I were alone again since he wasn't much of a talker. He typed for a little bit longer then looked up.

"Look I have a big presentation as soon as I get off of this flight I don't have time to talk till I get done."

"Well ok but you didn't have to be rude." I shot him a look even though he was already typing again on his keyboard.

Ok fine if this guy was just going to ignore me I was make him have a hard time with it. It was just in time when my friend Sakura sent me a text on my fancy new cell phone I just received for my work.

I started laughing hysterically partly because the picture on my phone was hilarious and partly because I was trying very hard to annoy this jerk.

He stopped typing and looked up. "What's so funny?" He said calmly.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were busy?" I gave him a smirk.

"Look I'm sorry. This presentation has got me very stressed. I just want to make a good impression. I only recently received this company."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." I felt bad for disturbing him but he was being rude nonetheless.

"That's all right. Now are you going to tell me what you were laughing at?" He gave me a small smile.

I smiled back at him. "Well one of my best friends is getting married soon and she and my other friends are trying on brides maid's dresses. They sent me some of the bad ones. Would you like to see?"

He nodded and I showed him the first picture. It was a picture of Ino in a big, frilly, pink dress that was utterly horrendous. He looked at it and smiled at the picture then looked at it puzzled. I showed him the next one. It was Sakura just trying one on for fun since she was the bride. It was a yellow dress, with twenty layers of ruffles and red flowers plastered all over it. It really didn't good with her pale pink hair. He looked at this one and got the same puzzling look.

"Your friend?"

"Yes?"

"Is her name Sakura? And I'm guessing the blond one is Ino?"

"Yes those are their names. But how did you know?"

"Oh well I know Sasuke and Shikamaru."

"Oh really how?"

"We went to grade school together. We have been friends ever since. I was invited to the wedding."

"Oh well that's cool I guess I'll see you there."

"I guess so. So how do you know Sakura?"

"Oh well she is my doctor actually. One day she struck up a conversation with me. We have been friends ever since." I smiled at the thought of my friend.

"Oh I see well how about Ino."

"Well it's actually a funny story. I had a conference to go to for my job and I had to dress all business like. I was about to leave when my skirt ripped. I panicked and came across one of Ino's clothing stores. Thankfully she was able to fix my dress and we never lost contact. It was just a coincidence that she was already friends with Sakura."

"Speaking of your job what do you do?"

"Oh well I work for the military. I invent new weapons." I paused. "But don't tell anybody or I'll have to kill you." I let out a giggle.

He stared at me with his lavender eyes like I was crazy. "Oh my gosh I'm kidding. By the way what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry it's Neji Hyuuga."

"Really the you must be related to Hinata. Am I right?"

"Yes she is my cousin."

"I thought so because of your eyes."

"My eyes? Oh yeah I forget about them sometimes."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I just started running my uncle's company, Hyuuga Incorporated. That's why I want to make a good impression."

"Well you seem very dedicated. I'm sure you will do fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. "So do you need to get back to your work I didn't mean to distract you?"

"No, I'm almost done I can finish later. I was going to watch a movie on my laptop would you like to join me?"

"Oh sure that would be great." I got up and moved to the seat across from me, which was next to Neji. "So what movie is it?"

"You can pick if you like?"

I gave him a smile and took his laptop looking over his list of movies. I picked some romantic comedy I had never heard of and he didn't seem to mind it.

The movie was a bust so I fell asleep half way through it.

When I woke up I found myself to be asleep on his shoulder.

"Neji I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you?" This wasn't like me falling asleep on random guys shoulders. "I hope you got done with your work."

"Tenten it's all right. I finished my work while you slept."

"Oh that's good." I blushed slightly. "So how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour. The flight is almost over."

"Ok. So are you hungry?" I sure was.

"I guess."

I called over an attendant and made my order. She came back with two glasses of wine and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Here you are miss Tenten. Your usual."

"Thank you." She smiled and left.

I took a bite of my strawberry.

"Your usual huh?"

"Yes well I normally don't have visitors on my flights." I took a sip of my wine.

He took a swig of his as well. "So tell me how do you know my cousin?"

"Well it was at a party for work. Her husband Naruto," he cringed at the name, "works sometimes for the military so he brought her and we met. I'm going to take it you don't like him. Am I right?"

"No he's nice but a bit too childish for my tastes."

"Well being childish isn't all that bad." I took another bite of my strawberry. He took a bite of one and some got on his chin. I giggled at him with chocolate on his face. I reached for a napkin and wiped it away.

He looked at very me confused.

"What was that about?"

"You had chocolate on your chin."

"And you couldn't have just told me that?"

"Oh I'm sorry."

He took my chin with his thumb and index finger "don't apologize." Then he kissed me. What really surprised me was that I kissed him back. We kissed until we had to break for air.

"So what was that all about?" I said a little out of breath and flustered from our kiss.

"You had chocolate on your chin."

I laughed. " And you couldn't have just told me that?"

"I thought I would repay the favor." He said with a smirk growing on his face.

I kissed him again until we heard a message on the loud speaker.

"We will be landing the plane soon so if everyone could fasten their seatbelts." The fasten seatbelts light came on and we broke away long enough to fasten them. Then we kissed again.

We made out until the plane landed and we were allowed off of the plane.

When we stepped out of the plane he turned to me.

"So when do I get to see you again?"

"You already know the answer to that." I smiled slyly.

"I do?"

"Yes I'll see you at Sakura and Sasuke's wedding."

"Oh right." He looked a little disappointed.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "For the road." I smiled and walked away. "And who knows maybe we will see each other on our next long flight."

_-__**X**__-__**X**__-__**X**__-_

_Well that was my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed._

If you're reading this all that's left for you to do is… You guessed it REVIEW!! : D


End file.
